


𝙘𝙖𝙣’𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮

by cigarettesandsmoke



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Comfort, Dry Sex, F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	𝙘𝙖𝙣’𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Raymond paced back and forth in his small, hidden away apartment in Bethesda. He couldn’t believe it, the love of his life had decided that it would be best if they were no longer together. Honestly, that probably was the safest option. It wasn’t as though they would be able to be like any other couple. No, they could never be because there was no way on earth that all of his enemies wouldn’t jump to the chance of gaining the upper hand against the ‘Concierge of Crime’. Just as he began to drown in his pit of despair he heard a quiet knock at the door. Which left him confused, who would possibly knock at such a late hour? He opened the door to reveal the most beautiful woman in the whole of the world, Lizzie.

She was stood there with a coy look on her face, dressed in: a brown cropped sweater, blue skinny jeans with rips at the knees and thighs and beige sneakers with white soles.

“Elizabeth. What are you doing here?” He asked hopefully, wondering if maybe he still had a chance.

“I left one of my bags and some clothes too.” She explained and he nodded.

Of course he didn’t have another shot. He was worthless to her and rightfully so. He was only ever useful when it came to business – nothing else. He stood aside and allowed Liz to enter. Despite breaking his heart, she still held a dear place within him and he couldn’t help but pander to her every need.

“Ah, yes. I believe they’re in our room… uhh, m-my room.” He stuttered, smiling nervously as he closed the door.

“Don’t mind if I look do you?” She asked, brushing his mishap under the rug to save him from embarrassment.

“Of course not.” He smiled, leading her to the bedroom.

He opened the door for her and left her in there so she wouldn’t feel as though he was prying. She watched as he went down the corridor. She looked around the room cautiously before venturing on to collect her clothes. She looked in his wardrobe and saw many suits, of course, but she also located a pile of her belongings neatly folded at the bottom. She couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington the ‘Concierge of Crime’ took time out of his busy day, to neatly fold laundry that wasn’t even his. She also couldn’t help but adore how he had placed them at the bottom so she would be able to reach.

She looked through her belongings and assumed that they were the only ones that she didn’t have. Despite her feeling as though she had everything, she still decided to look around the room and somewhat explore it. Liz spotted that the left hand bedside table was slightly ajar. She walked over and peaked inside. Rummaging around his draw quite thoroughly, she stumbled across a neatly splayed piece of paper which had a date on the back of it and was titled ‘My darling love, Lizzie’. She took it from the drawer and hesitantly flipped it over. The piece of paper revealed a photograph which was taken months ago of Raymond with his arm around Liz whilst he was asleep. Tears began to form in her eyes as she recalled taking the selfie. He looked so cute and content, she couldn’t help but want to memorize the event. Unfortunately, she could hear Raymond rifling around in the kitchen so she hastily tucked the photograph back into its place and left the scene exactly how she had entered it.

“I’m all done.” She told him as she entered the kitchen.

“Good…” he smiled. “Would you like anything to eat or drink?” He asked, hoping that she would spend at least one last moment with him.

“I’ll have a coffee if you don’t mind.” She said, leaning against one of the cupboards.

“Of course not.” He said, boiling the kettle.

“Where’s Dembe?” She asked, looking around.

“I gave him some days off so that he can spend some time with his family. He spends his life devoted to me, I can’t help but feel like he deserved some down time.” He explained and Liz nodded.

Raymond went to grab some milk from the fridge and had remembered that he had left a photo of Liz and he snuggled up visible in his bedside table. He knew that her curiosity was a problem and hoped to God that she hadn’t seen it. He loved that photo with all his heart. He didn’t want her thinking any less of him or that he was an old creep attached to her, like someone crying into their ex’s hoodie. He would be lying if he was to tell himself that he didn’t miss her or the intimacy.

“That’s nice of you, but Dembe is your body guard. What are you going to do for meetings or business deals?” She asked, concerned about his safety.

“…I won’t be conducting business for a while. I-I’ll still be supplying blacklisters, so don’t worry… but my business is going to be on hold.” He told Liz, leaving her puzzled.

“How come?” She asked, looking at her coffee as he slid it across to her.

“…I just feel like I need some down time...” He said, which wasn’t a lie. He didn’t feel deserving of time to himself, but he also felt upset and couldn’t focus. “Would you like to join me in the living room?” He asked simply.

She followed him into the living room and could see from behind his blinds that it was getting even darker than when she arrived. Although she had called it off with Red, she couldn’t help but be happy with the intimacy of being with him late on a night. He gestured for her to sit on the loveseat, whilst he poured himself a finger of scotch. Once he joined her on the sofa he was unsure of what to do or say. He had left a sizable gap so that neither of them would be uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help but feel like no gap was in order, he just didn’t want to make the wrong impression. Liz didn’t want him after all and he needed to make peace with that.

Only, at this point she was questioning why she had left him and if it was the right thing to do. After seeing the photo of her and Red she realized just how much she had meant to him. She felt like they ought to be snuggled into one another, but she didn’t know how to tell him that.

“How unearth are you comfortable when you wear suits all day?” She asked, making an attempt at conversation.

But she wasn’t just making an attempt, she was puzzled on many occasions how he could sit, late at night in a suit. Her rule was always pajamas on as soon as she got in. So to see Raymond wearing a suit past seven baffled her. It also didn’t escape her eyes that he was wearing the same clothing as when they both met for the first time.

“Argh, just minus the jacket and you’re all set.” He joked, trying to make her laugh and he succeed.

“…so, who’s the next goulash blacklister on your list?” She laughed, finding some sort of way to establish a conversation.

“Goulash isn’t perhaps the correct adjective for our latest…” he chuckled and so did she. “A man named Norman Stevens is up next.” He stated.

“Hmm. Norman Stevens, huh? He kind of just sounds like an introverted old man… has he got a stash of porn that offends you?” She teased and he couldn’t help but smile.

However, on the inside he was nervous. Had Liz seen the photo of he and her? Was she hinting at it? After all, he was an introverted old man at the end of the day when no one was making an attempt on his life.

“I’m afraid not. Unfortunately, he is accountable for several murders… and he goes by the name ‘The Butcher’.” He told her.

“Eww, gross.” She cringed.

“Not so much of an introverted old man now, huh, Lizzie?” He teased, but noticed that she had tensed up.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, Elizabeth. I don’t know what came over me.” He apologized before making his way into the kitchen to leave her be.

What was wrong with him?! He never should’ve even been thinking of her nickname, it would only bring up bad memories.  
“It’s fine, Raymond. It was a mistake, just forget about it.” She told him, walking into the kitchen and placing her coffee on the countertop.

“…I’m sorry about everything. I’m sorry that I couldn’t make you happy… that I wasn’t good enough. I-I should’ve known. How I didn’t, I don’t know. I got so wrapped up in the idea of being with you and being happy that I forgot the person I was deep down. I’m a killer, Elizabeth. A criminal. I thought I could change but let’s be honest, people don’t change.” He said, tears swelling in his eyes.

“Don’t be sorry, Raymond. What we had was magical and honestly, I want to go back to us. I’m just not ready, not now at least. You were perfect for me, worthy of me don’t ever think you weren’t – you still are. Deep down you are a caring loving man, I saw that when I was with you. You have a photograph of us in your drawer for God’s sake! I would never ask you to wait for me, Raymond. I don’t deserve that, but someday I will feel like me and that day… no matter what, you’ll be my first call.” She said, with such passion.

Raymond couldn’t help himself anymore. He longed to touch her, to smell a whiff of her hair, to feel her breath on his. Pacing his way towards her, she looked up. He gazed into her eyes. There was so much pain in her mesmerizing blue eyes, so much of her he wanted to love. For the first time he was realizing that he was stood in front of a beautiful human being whom saw herself as damaged in her own ways. He hadn’t seen that before and perhaps that was where he was mistaken. He should have looked closer instead of only pitying himself all of this time.

“I love you, Lizzie. I’ll never stop loving you, not even once I’m dead and buried.” He told her, slowly reaching up to tilt her neck.

He brushed his lips against hers, giving her enough time to pull away – she didn’t. He pressed his velvet lips against her smooth ones, coating them with cherry lip balm. She moaned as she ran her hands up his strong chest. He deepened the kiss and held one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. He pressed her against the counter until he heard her moan from his antagonizing large bulge. He kissed her one last time before separating for the air they both so desperately needed.

“Raymond.” She moaned out of gratification.

“What do you want, Lizzie?” He whispered.

“Can we do it, with our clothes on… on your sofa?” She asked timidly.

After all, she was counting he lucky stars that Raymond had gone this far with her. It was her that decided to break it off with him and to have this, was truly magical. Once she had seen the photo of her and him in his nightstand she couldn’t help but realize what she would be missing without him. But, she needed to get herself together. She wasn’t ready for the full intimacy and sexual pleasure of a relationship. So going as far as she was, was manageable enough for her.

“Of course we can, sweetheart.” He smiled.

Raymond picked her up by her ass and she couldn’t help but squeal from surprise and happiness. When he placed her down onto the sofa he revealed a wide grin on his face and she reveled in his cockiness.

“Tell me where you want me.” He whispered into her ear.

“…on top of me.” She muttered shyly.

But he only smirked and separated her legs for him. He nudged himself as close in to her as possible before beginning to grind his hips. It took a few moments until he began to hit the perfect spot for her. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately, swallowing her muffled moans. They could both feel the anticipation building up inside of them. She was so close as was he. He hid his face in the crook of her neck and continued to grind himself as much as possible into her. Suddenly, she came moaning the most sexiest, drawn out moan known to man kind. Seconds later, he followed groaning as he felt himself fighting to prevent himself from becoming completely limp and collapsing atop his love.

“I love you, sweetheart. Always remember that.” He smiled warmly, leaning down to kiss her.

“…I love you too, Raymond.” She confessed, she couldn’t lie to herself anymore.

Raymond was the sweetest man she knew. Whenever she had an issue it would always be him that would solve it – even if it meant putting his work on hold.

He rolled off her and since the sofa was big enough, he laid next to her. He felt like asking her to stay the night but he knew that it would be too much. Sharing the intimate moment he had with her just then was enough.

A few hours later Raymond woke up and checked the digital clock across the room, illuminated by the moonlight.

 _’03:00am’_ it read.

He observed the young, beautiful woman next to him. Liz was still sound asleep. Yes, the sofa was comfortable… but not too comfortable. He pondered whether or not he should take her through to the bedroom. After moments of being in his own head he decided that a bed was the best option – she was staying in his apartment after all. They may as well have somewhere extremely comfortable to stay.

He slowly got off the sofa, careful not to wake her. He cradled her body into his arms and carried her through to his room. Once there, he placed her down gently, clearing the long locks which covered her face. He laid next to her, at the other side of the bed and tucked the two of them in. He looked at her for a while, although it was dark he could still see the alluring angel whom laid beside him. He only wished that one day they could have this forever. And who knows, maybe a child or two running around the grounds getting along splendidly.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
